Danny Castillo vs. Joe Stevenson
The fight was Danny Castillo's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Stevenson blocked a high kick. He stuffed a single. Four thirty-five left. Castillo has an obvious reach advantage. Four fifteen. Castillo tried a flying knee. He landed a jab. Stevenson stuffed a double and kneed the face twice. He stuffed another double attempt and kneed the face and again. Nice crushing headlock. Four minutes. Stevenson kneed the face. Stevenson worked for a double. Three thirty-five as Castillo kept defending. Stevenson lifted him high and slammed him on his head to side control. Three fifteen remaining. Castillo escaped and stood defending the back and Castillo kneed the body. Three minutes as Stevenson pulled standing guard with a guillotine. Castillo slammed him out of it. Two thirty-five left there. Stevenson worked another guillotine with two fifteen. Castillo defended and landed a right elbow. Stevenson stood eating a knee to the body and ate a right hand and a left hook. He smiled. Two minutes. Castillo got a beautiful double right into a guillotine. One thirty-five. There was a scratch on Stevenson's back from something. Castillo popped out to guard. Stevenson landed a pair of left elbows from the bottom. Castillo passed to half-guard. One fifteen. Stevenson stood and broke dodging an uppercut. One minute. Castillo landed a jab. Stevenson stuffed a double and broke eating a left hook and a right and another left hook and an uppercut. Stevenson was briefly hurt. Thirty-five. Stevenson kept coming despite that. Castillo landed a leg kick. Fifteen. Stevenson stuffed a single and kneed the body. Castillo missed a flying knee and landed a left hook as the first round came to an end. Stevenson had some slight swelling under his right eye. Castillo's round. The second round began and they touched gloves. Castillo stepped in with a hard blocked right. Four thirty-five left. Stevenson stuffed a double to the clinch and broke. Four fifteen. Nice head movement from Stevenson and as I say that he eats a right. Four minutes. Stevenson landed a jab. Castillo landed a jab. Three thirty-five remaining as Castillo landed another nice left hook. Nice head movement to avoid the jab by Joe. Castillo landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Castillo stuffed a double. Three minutes. Stevenson had it to side control. Castillo regained half-guard. Two thirty-five. Stevenson landed a right elbow. Two fifteen. Stevenson landed a short right hand. Two minutes. Castillo regained guard. Stevenson landed a right elbow. One thirty-five. Castillo landed three hard right elbows from the bottom and another. Three more rapid ones. One fifteen. One minute. Castillo turned and swept and had the standing back. Castillo landed a knee on the ground even as Joe was warned for holding the fence. The crowd booed loudly. Thirty-five. The ref gave Castillo a warning. Stevenson shook his hand out, his right hand. They continued. They touched gloves talking. Fifteen. Castillo missed a flying knee and landed a blocked high kick. The second round ended. Hmmm shit... Tooouuuugh round to score. I'd probably give it to Stevenson. Stevenson had a worse mouse under his left eye now. "It's one to one," they told Joe, "so pull that trigger when you're near the fence." The third round began and they touched gloves. Castillo looked tired coming out. Castillo landed a leg kick. Castillo landed a right to the body. Four thirty-five. Castillo landed an uppercut. Four fifteen. Castillo landed a nice leg kick. Four minutes. Stevenson landed a jab. Stevenson worked a double. Castillo stuffed it nicely, turtled him up. Stevenson defended a guillotine. Three thirty-five. Stevenson stood, they battled. Castillo kneed the ribs twice. Three fifteen with another and another as Stevenson stood to the clinch. Three minutes. The crowd chanted 'Danny'. Joe worked a guillotine. Castillo got a trip to half-guard. Two thirty-five as Stevenson stood. Castillo worked a single there. 'I'm going to separate you.' Stevenson worked the guillotine. Castillo got the single to guard, Stevenson had guard tight with the guillotine and he was grunting and straining. Two minutes. Castillo popped out. One thirty-five. Stevenson kept trying to stand. Castillo kneed the body. Stevenson ate another to the body. One fifteen. Stevenson stood to the standing back. 'Let's fight, guys.' One minute. Castillo got a double to half-guard there. Stevenson stood to the standing back. Thirty-five. Stevenson worked a standing kimura. Castillo kneed the leg twice. Fifteen. Stevenson was cut on his ear. Castillo got yet anoher double and mounted. He landed a right and three lefts and a right in under. Stevenson stood as the third round ended and they touched gloves respectfully. Castillo's round for sure. 29-28 Castillo. Castillo unanimously. They hugged. Castillo said he was indeed tired coming out for the third round.